Yo, Stay Tight forever?
by Moonprincess92
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione reflect on their friendship when looking through a bunch of old stuff in the Weasley attic … :Oneshot trio-friendship-centric written preDH:


**DISCLAIMER: **I donn't own HP, funningly enough.

* * *

Yo-Stay Tight Forever?

Blurb …

Harry, Ron and Hermione reflect their friendship when looking through a bunch of old stuff in the Weasley attic …[Oneshot Harry.Ron.Hermione friendship fic

* * *

"What've you got there, Ron?" 

Harry called over to Ron, while he, Ron and Hermione cleaned (Well, more like mucked around in) the attic of the Burrow. Mrs Weasley had decided that a few days after Bill and Fleur's wedding, there was too much junk up there and got them to all clean it out. There was tones of stuff-Ginny's old baby things, which one belonged to all the Weasley boys, once upon a time, old muggle stuff that Mr Weasley had hidden from Mrs Weasley, old pieces of furniture, a dusty rug, tones of stuff from various Weasley children were younger, and lots more.

Ron was holding up a muggle video camera with a bit of dust on it.

"I don't know." He said, and the three of them moved closer to look at it. "Some muggle thing. But I think I've seen it before."

"You have!" Hermione said, taking it from him and brushing dust off it. "Remember back in summer before second year? We found this in the broom shed and decided to try it out!"

"Yeah, but what does it do?" Ron asked.

"It films things." Harry explained, looking in a box, full of video tapes. "Like, you press record and do stuff and it records it, so you can watch it later on."

"Cool." Ron said, as Hermione turned on the camera and Ron joined Harry looking through the tapes. "Hey-would this be the one we did?"

He pulled out an old tape covered in dust. In Harry's handwriting was:

_Harry, Ron and Hermione-best friends forever! Summer holidays before second year._

"Could be ..." Harry said. Though he was rather apprehensive as to what was on it. Being 12-years-old, it could be anything. "Is there a TV in here?"

"A _what_?" Ron asked.

"You really should take muggle studies Ron." Hermione said in a muffled voice from behind a moth eaten couch, looking for an old muggle TV.

"Look, I'll take it if we go back to Hogwarts, but are you going to tell me what a TV is, or what?" Ron said irritably and Harry sniggered to himself, as he searched through a bunch of muggle electronics.

"It's a screen which shows moving pictures, so fast it looks like the things are moving." Hermione called "And it's what we watch the tapes on. Found one!"

She emerged from behind the couch, covered in dust and holding up a very old and battered looking TV, and a bunch of cords.

"Great!" Harry said. He wanted to watch it, though who knew what they put on it. _This'll be interesting ... _

Half an hour, many arguments and lots of dust later, the TV was finally set up; put on top an old table, and the three sat back onto the couch to watch the tape. Ron was convinced that they didn't need the instructions, and that he and Harry could put it together, while Hermione kept waving the manual in front of them. They finally gave in when they tried to turn it on and a puff of black smoke came out. Then Hermione just put it together with her wand, leaving the two boys grumbling.

Harry pushed the tape in, pressed play and hurried back to the couch and sat next to Ron.

Harry laughed as a 12-year-old Ron came onto the screen, with Harry and Hermione in the background. He was obviously holding the camera himself as the screen was all wobbly.

"Is this working?" younger-Ron was saying and Hermione called. "Yes! The red lights on!"

"Gosh, you were a know-it-all, even back then!" Ron said, shoving Hermione playfully.

"Whatever." Hermione replied.

Harry watched the tape, and what he saw made him smile:

"_Yes! The red lights on!" Hermione said, shoving Ron on the arm. Hermione walked up to Ron and Harry went onto the other side. Harry turned to look at his two best friends and they all laughed with their arms around each other. Ron put the camera onto the battered old tables they ate off when they were outside._

"_I know what we should do!" Harry said. He had a brilliant idea! A completely insane idea, but fun never-the-less. _

"_What?" Ron and Hermione asked at the same time._

"_We should make our own movie!" Harry cried and Hermione laughed. But Ron looked puzzled._

"_What's a movie?" He asked._

"Same old Ron!" Harry said, shoving Ron's arm on the couch as they watched their 12-year-old selves plan a crazy scene in which they all dressed up.

"_Ok, so I'm Snape, You're MacGonagall, and I'm Hagrid!" Ron was shouting excitedly. Harry agreed enthusiastically and they all ran up to the house to collect costumes._

Now Harry, Ron and Hermione were left looking at the empty garden of the Burrow.

"I guess we forgot to turn the camera off." Hermione observed.

"Er, duh, Hermione." Harry replied.

They watched the empty garden for about 5 minutes, in which they tried to find the fast forward button, when 11-year-old Ginny came walking onto the screen

"Oh my god, we have to watch this!" Ron said and they all jumped back onto the couch, they saw Ginny spot the camera, and walk up to it.

_Ginny saw Harry, Ron and Hermione muck around outside. She wished she could muck around with them, but knowing her idiotic self, she'd end up making a fool of herself in front of Harry. When they ran inside, Ginny wandered out, dragging her feet as she did so. It was about 5 minutes, when she realised that a strange contraption stood on the table. And a red light was to be seen on the front._

"_Huh?" Ginny said to herself and walked up to the thing. She picked it up and turned it around. There was a little screen there, showing the grass below her. Ginny turned it back round, so the lens was facing her. Ginny was really confused-what in the name of Merlin, was this thing?_

"_What in the name of Merlin is this thing?" Ginny said to herself, and put it back down. Ginny began to walk away, when she had a sudden thought-maybe it was a gnome or something, disguising itself as a rock?_

"_HA!" Ginny suddenly screamed at the thing. It didn't move._

"_HA HA!" Ginny screamed louder. It still didn't move._

Harry was killing himself laughing on the couch with Ron and hermione, watching Ginny scream at the camera. It was highly hilarious to see 11-year-old Ginny yelling at, well, a camera.

"Told you we had to see this!" Ron gasped through his laughter.

"Too right!" Hermione agreed. "Always good to see your sister make a fool of herself, when she doesn't know it!"

"_HELLO?" Ginny yelled at the thing, waving her hands. It still didn't move. Maybe it was dead? But then Harry, Ron and Hermione came running back outside, dressed on strange consumes._

"_Ginny!" Ron called. "What are you doing?"_

"_I think it's dead!" Ginny called to her brother, avoiding Harry's eyes._

"_Know it's not." Harry said kindly. "It's a video camera-it records things you do in front of it, so you can watch it later."_

"_Oh!" Ginny managed to squeak. Did that mean if they watched it, they would see her yelling at an inanimate object? God she felt so stupid. "Thanks! Er-bye!" and with that, Ginny ran off inside._

"I'm betting Ginny knew she'd look like an idiot if she watched it." Hermione observed, as Ginny ran off the screen,

"Yeah, I suppose so." Harry said.

_Harry watched her go. Harry tried not to notice her cheeks, which had turned bright red._

"_So are we ready for our movie?" Hermione yelled, wearing all black, and had a black wig on. _

"_Yeah!" Ron yelled, wearing a huge coat like the one that Hagrid wore, along with a fake beard._

"_Sure!" Harry agreed. He himself was wearing a grey wig, his Hogwarts wizard hat, and a green dress._

"_You know green brings out the colour of your eyes." Ron said in a silly high-pitched voice, sounding like Hermione._

"_Shut up!" Harry and Hermione both yelled._

"_Anyway!" Ron yelled and Hermione walked around yelling. "I am big mean Snape! I deserve to be chopped up and boiled into a potion!"_

"_And I am MacGonagall!" Harry yelled, spinning around with Hermione. "I'm the strictest person in the world! And I love taking points from Gryffindor-my own house!"_

"_And I am Hagrid!" Ron yelled, stomping onto the scene. "I can squash you all in a second, because I'm big and strong and deserve to be squashed into bugs!"_

_Ron climbed onto the table behind the camera, and jumped off, landing right on Harry and Hermione, who shrieked and yelled and Ron chased them both around the garden, yelling, "Fear me! I am the big and strong Hagrid!"_

_After a while, they ran up to the camera, and all three of them stood there, panting hard and with their arms around each other, Ron's beard half off and Hermione's wig had fallen off altogether. Harry realised that his dress was around his waist._

"_So this is us!" Hermione told the camera._

"_Yeah-us three." Ron said._

"_The three amigos!" Harry said._

"_The three what?" Ron asked._

"_I dunno." Harry said, "It's what people call themselves when there's a group of three."_

"_Yeah-like the three musketeers." Hermione suggested._

"_Three blind mice?!" Ron said enthusiastically._

"Er-_no Ron, that's a nursery rhyme." Hermione said and she and Harry laughed at Ron. Mind, Ron probably didn't know what a nursery rhyme was._

"_Oh, I thought I heard that somewhere." Ron admitted and they all laughed._

_Once they stopped laughing. They all looked at each other in front of the camera._

"_We're best friends, right?" Hermione asked._

"_Yeah!" Harry replied. Stupid question really._

"_Duh Hermione!" Ron said and the two boys shoved Hermione playfully. "Geez, for a know-it-all, you can be pretty stupid sometimes."_

"_Just checking!" Hermione said in outrage, yet, she was laughing. "I've never actually had a best friend before."_

"_Well don't worry-we'll be best friends forever!" Harry told them. They all agreed and laughed again. Harry glanced over at Ron and exchanged a look with him. Harry smiled and they both turned on Hermione, tickling her._

"_Ahhh! No stop! Please!" she shrieked, but the boys didn't stop. They kept tickling her until they were lying, panting on the grass, heads next to each other and staring up at the clouds._

"_You know, I feel like acting crazy." Ron said after a while._

"_Ron, you always act crazy." Harry said._

"_Hey!" Ron exclaimed, rolling over onto his stomach, and Harry and Hermione followed._

"_What? It's true!" Harry said and Hermione agreed with him._

"_Besides." Hermione said. "We've just run around the garden yelling "I am the big and strong Hagrid." I think that counts as crazy."_

"_Too right." Harry said._

"_Actually, I think the tapes about to run out." Hermione said and they hurried forward to check the camera. "Yep."_

"_So what should we do?" Ron asked._

"_Say goodbye?" Harry suggested._

"_To who!?" Ron said, and Harry shrugged._

"_How about-those who watch this in the future?" Hermione said. Harry thought it sounded impressive enough, so he agreed. He waved at the camera with Ron and Hermione._

"_By people who are going to watch this in the fu-" They all said at the same time._

Suddenly, the screen turned blue.

"I think the tapes over." Hermione said, getting up and ejecting the tape. "Uh-huh." She added and put it back into the box.

"Well that was certainly illuminating." Ron said and the three of them laughed.

"Yeah-"I am the big and strong Hagrid!" What was _that_ meant to be?" Hermione asked.

"Well-"I am Snape! I deserve to be chopped up and boiled in a potion!" You couldn't do better than that?" Ron said in a retort.

"Oh whatever." Hermione said and threw a cushion from the couch at him. It hit him with a cloud of dust and he emerged, coughing.

"So what now?" Harry said.

"I guess we had better get to work again." Hermione said, and began to pack up the TV.

"And miss out on all the cool stuff up here?" Ron said, wiping dust off him. "Yeah-I don't think so."

"Yeah, we should see what else we can find up here from our childhood!" Harry said and they all agreed. So they spent the next half an hour, marvelling at all Hermione's old books they found in a box ("I remember those! Your mum, Ron, said to put them up here, as I had too many to fit into my trunk.") Old baby things that used to belong to Ginny, an old teddy bear with one leg ("Fred and George, the gits!" Ron had yelled furiously, seizing the teddy bear "It was mine back when I was 3! They pulled the leg off and mum whacked them over the head with her broomstick!") And a box of old Hogwarts robes.

"I can't believe these used to fit me!" Ron said in amazement, as he held up a robe that was miles too small for him. "And it had my name on it-see, right there-"

10 minutes later, Harry found a box full of photo albums.

"Hey! Come and look!" Harry called and he dragged the box over to the couch and they collapsed onto it, and took and photo album each.

Harry flicked through his-it was full of moving pictures of Mr and Weasley, always with a small boy with bright red hair like his parents.

"It's your parents when they had Bill." Harry observed and showed the book to Ron.

"Yeah." He said "I forgot they made him wear that stupid hat. I'm so going to tease him about this!" Ron grabbed the photo and pocketed it.

"This on is full of pictures of you and Ginny." Hermione said. "Look-here you can't have been older than seven!"

Harry leaned over and saw 7-year-old Ron push Ginny on an old wooden swing, who must have been about 6. Harry watched as he pushed her particularly hard and she fell off and stared crying.

"Yeah, I remember that swing." Ron said. "It's up in the orchard. Mum used to make me push Ginny all the time. I hated it."

"Poor Ron." Harry said sarcastically and they all laughed.

Harry bent down and picked up another album. This book was full of pictures of themselves.

"Hey-this one's of us!" Harry said and they all moved so they could see the pictures. The first couple were taken in first year. There was one of Ron in front of the Hogwarts express, one of Harry and Ron working in the common room, and one of Hermione laughing and mucking around with the boys out in the grounds in the summer sun.

The next few pictures were taken in second year. Obviously most by Colin Creevy. The first was the one with him and Lockhart. Harry was pleased to see he was still refusing to come into view. Harry laughed as remembered.

The next few were of the first Quidditch match. And a couple of Ron and Hermione cheering in the stands.

"You have red and gold war strips!" Harry observed.

"Hermione's idea.' Ron said.

The next few were a lot less happy. Mostly pictures of the three looking sad and miserable. And then Hermione was removed from the picture.

"Sad, innit?" Harry said and the other two agreed. But then Harry brightened up at the next picture-at the feast celebrating the basilisk victims awakening. It was a picture of him, Ron and Hermione, jumping around in a group hug, while everyone watched, laughing and having a good time. Harry smiled at the picture.

The next few were from 3rd year. One Harry smiled at was one of Ron and Hermione's hug when Ron apologised for not helping on Buckbeak's case.

Harry laughed at the next one. It was a picture of the three of them at dinner, Harry and Ron stuffing their faces and Hermione, looking disgusted.

"And you haven't changed." Hermione said knowledgably. Harry and Ron both hit her with a cushion, sending more clouds of dust into the air.

The next few were on the Triwizard tasks. Harry couldn't believe how stupid he looked taking on the dragon, and Harry laughed at Hermione's face when Fleur had kissed Ron. Hermione refused to speak ill of the situation.

The one that Harry liked the least was a picture of him having just arrived back from the graveyard. People were running and screaming, and Ron and hermione were both crying and hugging each other.

"You care that much about me?" Harry asked mockingly.

"We thought you were dead!" Ron said in outrage, while Hermione rolled her eyes.

The next page included pictures from their sixth year-last year. One that Harry couldn't help staring at was the one of him and Ginny-when they kissed in front of the whole house.

"Yeah, you came as a surprise there, mate." Ron said, giving the photo to Harry.

"Thanks." Harry replied, pocketing it.

The last few pictures in the book made Hermione start crying. They were of Dumbledore's funeral. Harry tried to hold back his own tears as he looked down at Hagrid carry Dumbledore's body the marble table.

"I guess they weren't all good times." Ron said and Harry looked away before we really did start crying. "But we have had some good ones."

"Like when we won the Quidditch cup in third year?" Harry suggested.

"Or when you can back from being petrified?" Ron said to Hermione.

"Or "Weasley is our King"?"

"Weasley is our King!"

"He didn't let the Quaffle in!"

"Weasley is our King!"

They all laughed and Harry remembered himself and Hermione's reactions when they had just come from the forest, visiting Grawp.

"Or Spew?" Harry said after a moment, and Ron looked at him funny.

"That was good?" He asked.

"We got to make fun of it!" Harry said and Hermione tutted at them, while Ron said. "True!"

"No matter what happened each year, something good could always make Hogwarts worth living." Hermione said, closing the book and putting it back in the box.

"Hogwarts will _always_ be worth living." Harry told her. "It's my home and always will be."

"Even if we don't come back this year?" Ron asked and Harry looked at his two best friends.

"Of course." He said. "But just because we won't be at Hogwarts, doesn't mean we can't have memories. We'll take a camera with us-"

"-And take heaps of photos-"

"-And send them to your mum-"

"-So she knows we're ok-"

"Because knowing your mum, Ron." Harry said "If one of us gets so much as a splinter, she'll come running."

"Yeah, that's mum for you." Ron said, sighing.

"We have to promise we'll stay friends." Hermione said. "We'll be going through a lot, and the tension and frustration might be daring to rip us apart. We can't let that happen, right guys?"

"Of course." Harry agreed. "You two are my family, and I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Best friends forever?" Ron asked.

"Duh!" Harry said and they all leaned in for a group hug.

"We sound like giddy school girls!" Hermione said when they broke apart.

"Yeah-we do." Harry said. "And that's saying something as me and Ron are guys."

"Ok, scrap that whole heart wrenching performance back there." Ron said. "And let's do it again."

"Ok-yo! Stay tight forever?" Harry said, immitating a gangster he once saw on T.V back at privet drive.Ron and Hermione just looked weirdly at him.

"Whatever." Hermione said and they all hugged again. And though that coming up was going to be injury, tears, and possibly death, Harry knew that as long as he had Ron and Hermione-he'd be ok.

The End.

* * *

A/N: I've been meaning to write a story like this forever, but i've never gotten round to it. But I love trio-centric fics.

I hope you liked, reviews appriciated, until next time-

-Moon. : D


End file.
